fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party Unlimited
2023 is the 25th anniversary of Mario Party. In order to celebrate, Nintendo released Mario Party Unlimited for the Nintendo Switch. It was created with ND Cube. It contains all the past minigames and boards from the past Mario Party Series. It was the first fully voiced game in the series. Story One day when Mario and friends are relaxing outside of Peach's Castle, a book fell from the sky. It opens automatically and sucked Mario and friends inside. During the process, most of Mario's friends but Luigi, Peach and Yoshi were turned into stone. When they finally woke up after the drop, they found out they were stuck in a colourless place. In order to escape and rescue all people (including non-humans) who got turned into stone, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi must travel around the worlds in the place (which will be called the White Space from now on) and play minigames. Upon recolouring the Star Rush area, the book they were sucked in was revealed to be 9-Volt's, who is waiting for them in the Super Mario Party area. After explaining everything that happened, 9-Volt declared a board game battle against three of the gang, and after 9-Volt was defeated, a portal appears and the gang entered the portal to get back to Peach's Castle. Gameplay In the game, the minigames were locked, and a explosion of minigames will be unlocked once any board in an area each time a player played any single board in the area till the end (no matter if he wins or loses), and if there is/are (a) stone statue(s) of (a) character(s) in front of the entrance of the area, the character(s) will be unlocked. The White Space was divided into 4 eras: N64 Era (MP1, 2, 3), Gamecube Era (MP 4, 5, 6, Advance, 7), Wii U Era (MP 8, DS, 9, IT, 10, SR) and Switch (Last) Era (Super Mario Party). Once a player finished at least one board in all areas in an era (order of play does not matter), he gets to challenge an Era specific boss (except for the Switch Era) and if he wins he unlocks the next era. Boards All boards in the Mario Party series made a return in the game, and can be played in 6 Acts (Act 1: Classic; Act 2: Car Pool; Act 3: Free movement; Act 4: Classic 2 vs 2; Act 5: Free movement 2 vs 2; Act 6: Race to the finish) In Act 1, 3, 4 and 5 of each board, Stars cost 20 coins each. Only 1 act is required to be played to recolour the area (and sometimes rescue the characters turned into stone). Minigames All past minigames has made a return to the game, and some contains renewed controls (e.g. Tug of War was changed to a game where you need to rapidly alter between the right button and the down button to pull the rope) and they can be played in the room in the very left of the White Space and has many game modes to play minigames (which will be discussed later). Each area's minigame roulette only has minigames of the Mario Party game it is repesenting. In Act 1, 3, 4, and 5 on each board, the winner gets 8 coins, 2nd place (everyone in case a tie occurs) gets 4 coins, 3rd place (loser in 1 vs 3 and 2 vs 2 minigames) gets 2 coins, and last place gets nothing. In act 2, the winner gets 6 Mini Stars, 2nd place (everyone in case a tie occurs) gets 4, 3rd place (loser in 1 vs 3 and 2 vs 2 minigames) gets 2, and last place gets nothing. In Act 6, the winner moves 6 Spaces, 2nd place (everyone in case a tie occurs) moves 4 spaces, 3rd place (loser in 1 vs 3 and 2 vs 2 minigames) moves 2 spaces, and last place doesn't move. Minigame Modes #Step it Up: Classic game mode where you need to get a number of wins to win #Take your Base: Claim as many panels as you can. #Tic Tac Toe: Drop your ball once you win a minigame and try to get 3 in a row. #Non-Stop Decathlon: Who can get the highest score in 10 games? #Lucky Time: Place your bet, Compete in Lucky minigames to be the last person who still has coins! #Coinlathon: Compete in a frenetic minigame race for coins. Characters #Mario (Available in the beginning) #Luigi (Available in the beginning) #Peach (Available in the beginning) #Yoshi (Available in the beginning) #Mii (Available in the beginning) #Donkey Kong (Unlocked in Area 1) #Wario (Unlocked in Area 1) #Daisy (Unlocked in Area 3) #Waluigi (Unlocked in Area 3) #Toad (Unlocked in Area 5) #Boo (Unlocked in Area 5) #Bowser Jr. (Unlocked in Area 5) #Toadette (Unlocked in Area 6) #Dry Bones (Unlocked in Area 7) #Birdo (Unlocked in Area 7) #Blooper (Unlocked in Area 8) #Hammer Bro (Unlocked in Area 8) #Koopa Troopa (Unlocked in Area 9) #Shy Guy (Unlocked in Area 9) #Kamek (Unlocked in Area 9) #Rosalina (Unlocked in Area 10) #Spike (Unlocked in Area 10) #Diddy Kong (Unlocked in Area SR) #Bowser (Unlocked in Area Super) #Goomba (Unlocked in Area Super) #Monty Mole (Unlocked in Area Super) #Pom Pom (Unlocked in Area Super) #Kritter (Unlocked in Area Super) #King K.Rool (Unlocked in Area Super) #Boom Boom (Unlocked in Area Super) #Cappy (Unlocked in Area Super) #Tiara (Unlocked in Area Super) Online Modes #Board Game: Everyone rolls the dice at the same time and battle in a board for 5 turns. #All minigame modes #E-sports inspired minigame tournament Names in other languages Chinese: 瑪利歐派對大合集 Japanese: マリオパーティー: ザベストプラス Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Multiplayer Games